At the Beach
by bubblecandyrock
Summary: If both Nathaniel and Castiel were at the beach, and Dake was gay. DakexNathaniel CastielxNathaniel


**My spell check is broken, so I hope I didn't miss too many mistakes when I edited it myself...**

"Nathaniel!" A blonde head wipped around. His golden eyes searched for the owner of the voice before settling on his friend, who was wearing a purple swimsuit with charms.

"Oh, hello Candy, I didn't know you were here at the beach too," Nathaniel said with a smile. Candy grinned.

"You look good!" She said, not beating around the bush. The blonde boy blushed, feeling awkward. He wasn't used to being complimented for his looks. "Say, I was about to leave, but Castiel was making me find his dog. I really need to go, so can you look for him?" Nathaniel got a nervous look on his face.

"Demon?! But I hate dogs..." he said, scowling. Candy looked at him.

"Pretty pretty pretty please?!"

"Ugh! Fine! But you owe me, Candy. You know I don't like that guy," Nathaniel said, throwing his arms up in the air. Candy smiled.

"I thought you said you had a crush on him!" The boy freaked.

"Shhh! Why would you say it out loud?!" he sighed. "It's not like I want to, he's totally straight anyway and he's always mean to me."

"Gasp! Could it be that Nathaniel is a masochist?!" Candy said, clapping a hand over her mouth dramatically.

"I thought you had to leave," Nathaniel said, making it clear the conversation was over. She pouted, waving goodbye as she ran off. The blonde sighed, and started walking around looking for the stupid dog (in his opinion).

"WOOF!" Nathaniel jumped, turning to see the dog. Nervously, he tried to get him to come.

"Come on Demon... Come here please..." He blinked insurprise when the dog walked up and stayed still. "Uh, good doggy..." The dog growled, and Nathaniel backed off, inwardly freaking out. "D-demon! Not doggy! Demon!" The dog backed off, and the student body president couldn't resist face palming. _The dog is as sensitive as his owner..._

"Hey, you caught Demon!" Nathaniel turned and saw Castiel running over without a shirt. _Keep calm Nathaniel..._

"Uh... I didn't catch him, he just came by himself..." The blonde said.

"Guess you aren't COMPLETELY useless. I bought all of these dog biscuits for nothing," Castiel sighed, looking at the bag. He smirked at Nathaniel. "I thought you didn't like dogs."

"I don't. Candy had to leave so she made me look for him," Nathaniel explained, walking off. If he didn't get away from shirtless-Castiel, he was going to explode.

"WOOF!" This was all the warning the poor teen recieved before being pounced on by Demon, the big brute knocking him to the ground. The dog proceeded to lick the dumbfounded boy's face. He blinked, glaring at Castiel, who was laughing, clutching his stomach.

"Please control your dog," Nathaniel said, eyeing it warily. Dogs were just so unpredictible.

"I think he likes you," Castiel said, still chuckling. The other huffed, standing up as the redhead wiped tears of mirth from his eyes.

"I'm going to go now," Nathaniel said, not really in the mood to deal with his crush. He turned away, freezing in shock when warm arms draped themselves over him, pulling him flush against the other's chest.

"Admit it," Castiel whispered into his ear, making him turn beet red. "You don't want to leave." Nathaniel opened his mouth to say something, but shut his mouth just as quickly. "You want to stay and stare at me in my bathing suit." The blushing teen finally stopped being frozen and started struggling to get out of the other's strong grip. "Oh? No response? That must mean I'm right!"

"In your dreams!" Nathaniel shouted, possibly managing to turn even redder. Why was the other boy toying with him like this? He was finally released, and he fell forward. "Leave me alone!" he said, dashing off. Demon didn't pounce on him this time, and he made it all the way to the other side of the beach before he stopped. He sighed. He knew Castiel was straight, so why was he being so wierd? It wasn't fair.

"Yo." Nathaniel jumped at the voice.

"C-castiel! Why are are you following me?!" The redhead smirked.

"I'm not following you, it's just a small beach."

"Well leave me alone!" Nathaniel yelled, a bit frustrated with the mixed feelings he was getting from the other teen. Castiel lost his smirk.

"Fine," he said shortly, walking away with his dog. The blonde almost called after him, but stopped. It was silly to try. He felt his shoulders start to burn up, and went to the nearby vendor to buy some sunscreen. He then wandered around, unsure of how to get the sunscreen on his back.

"Hey, hi! Are you alone?" Nathaniel turned to see a tan boy with blonde hair and tattoos, carrying a surfboard. The student body president wasn't really in the mood for some random dude hitting on him (it happened a lot), and tried to find a way out of talking to this guy.

"Huh? Oh hello, I am... But I'm actually about to go join a friend," Nathaniel said, smiling politely and turning to leave. Maybe he should just go home...

"Forget about you friend, come with me!" the guy said with a grin, stepping closer.

"Uh... No, it's okay, but thanks anyway..." Nathaniel said a bit more forcefully, backing away.

"C'mon, don't be shy! I don't bite... At least not right away," the guy smirked, and the other resisted the urge to pound him into the dust. What a creep.

"Hey!" Nathaniel protested as the dude grabbed his arm and forced him to follow. _I'm going to have to find a way to leave this guy._

"So, tell me what high school you're in so I can transfer right away!" The guy said as he dragged his unwilling victim along the beach.

"Sweet Amoris," Nathaniel said with a moment of stupidity. _I'd make sure I lost the papers, _he thought sourly.

"I didn't know there were boys as cute as you there, it's a pity it's too far away from my house," the guy said with another grin, seemingly undeterred by the other's glare.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Next time I'll be less subtle..." A smirk from the tattooed teen.

"I was being ironic."

"I figured. What's your name?"

"Nathaniel, let go."

"It's as cute as you! My name's Dakota, but everyone calls me Dake."

"Nice to meet you." Obvious sarcasm.

"Do you come here often?"

"No." The australian was getting a bit frustrated with his resisting companion. It was obvious the other was gay, and they were both hot, so what was the problem?! He spied the tube of sunscreen in his hand.

"Why do you have that? Do you want me to put sunscreen on your back?" Dake asked, closing the distance between them.

"N-no, I'll do it myself!" Nathaniel said, flustered.

"C'mon, don't be shy!"

"Don't touch me!" Nathaniel shouted, fighting the surfer's grip on his arm.

"Hey! He asked you to leave him alone, so leave him alone!" They both turned to see Castiel, sans Demon. He stood with his arms crossed, obviously angry. _C-castiel? _The blonde victim thought with surprise.

"Mind your own buisness!" Dake snapped.

"He's a... friend of mine!" Nathaniel said, hoping the redhead wouldn't mind.

"And by friend, he means the guy that's going to hurt you if you touch him again, got it?" Castiel said, staring the australian down. Dake put up his hands in surrender.

"Hey, chill out, it's all good! She could have said something if she didn't want me to stay with her... " _That's all I've been saying, _thought Nathaniel. "You should have just told me you were here with your boyfriend, I wouldn't have wasted my time!" Dake walked off in a huff. Neither corrected him, too busy looking at each other.

"Thank you Cast-"

"What was that? You let just any guy rub your back? If I hadn't come, what would you have done?" Castiel said, and Nathaniel gulped at the increased anger in his voice.

"I could have handled it... I know how to punch!" Nathaniel said defensively. He wasn't a weakling, he was just socially awkward!

"Next time, start with that before trying to make some guy believe you don't want him! Geez, you're unbelievable, I always have to keep an eye on you!"

"Um..." Nathaniel fidgeted awkwardly. "I'm sorry," he said softly, a slight blush on his cheeks. Castiel's cheeks were also red as he spoke.

"Sit down." For whatever reason, the blonde teen obeyed, sitting down in the sand. He blinked in surprise when the fiery redhead took the sunscreen.

"Wha-"

"You going to punch me?" was the gruff interruption. Nathaniel shook his head, hunching his shoulders in embarassment. He hissed as cold sunscrine was squeezed onto his back. Castiel then rubbed it in with surprisingly soft hands. Both boys were red in the face, refusing to look at the other. When he was finished, they both scrambled to their feet.

"Thanks, b-but I'm sure I could have managed myself," Nathaniel said, suddenly finding the water very interesting.

"Well, at least now you won't have to deal with wierd surfers trying to touch you," Castiel said, starting forward. "Actually, I have an idea on how to prevent it." One hand was placed on Nathaniel's back, and he looked up questioningly. Castiel put his other hand on the back of the blonde's head, and brought their lips together.

Nathaniel's eyes widened in shock, before they fluttered closed. He put his arms around Castiel's neck, responding to the kiss. A tongue ran over his lips, and they parted to let it enter. A moan slipped out of the blonde.

Dake looked over from where he sat on the beach and groaned when he spotted the two kissing. _Why were the cute ones always taken?!_

The two finally parted, a string of saliva hanging between them as they panted for air. Without warning, Castiel ducked his head and softly bit Nathaniel on the lower neck, sucking on it.

"C-castiel!" Nathaniel moaned, blushing. "T-this is so inappropriate!" The redhead smirked as he inspected the new hickey.

"Now no one else will flirt with you," he said, leaning in for another kiss. Nathaniel gladly met him halfway despite his earlier complaint, and they kissed again, much more passionetly.

"Nathaniel!" a female voice screamed. They broke off the connection to see Amber, who was absolutely livid. There was a loud crack as she slapped her brother across the face, and his eyes were wide with shock. "What are you doing?! I told you to stay away from Castiel!" She had eavesdropped on the poor boy when he told Candy, and gave him a series of threats if he ever acted on his feelings. She raised her hand to strike him again, but Castiel saw it coming this time, catching her wrist. "Let go!" she wrenched herself out of his grasp with some difficulty. "I'm going to tell mom and dad that you're gay!" she screeched, running off.

Castiel turned to Nathaniel, inspecting the red handprint mark that was starting to clearly show on his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I should have stopped her," Castiel apologized, a worried epxression on his face. Nathaniel shook his head, smiling.

"No, it's okay, I'm just happy that you like me back," the blonde said.

"Me too. What will your parents do? Why was she so angry?"

"My parents? I actually don't think my mother would mind very much. My dad hates me already, so it doesn't matter." He processed the other question. "Oh! Didn't you know? Amber has a huge crush on you!" He chuckled at Castiel's indreculous expression.

"Really?"

"Mhmm," Nathaniel nodded, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck again. The redhead gave his sexy smirk, pulling the other flush against him.

"So when does the boyfriend have to come over for dinner?" he joked, smiling so wide he thought his face would split in two when the cute blonde giggled. He gave Nathaniel's injured cheek a quick peck.

"Nathaniel!" a loud male voice roared, and both of them cringed.

"I have to go," Nathaniel said, chuckling at Castiel's pout.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes, see you at school!" Nathaniel said, taking off.

"Don't fall in love with anyone before I see you next, okay?!" Castiel yelled after him, and the boy laughed as he ran to the parking lot in his bare feet.


End file.
